kehidupan kyuwook (maybe sakuel saengil chukae, mianhae saranghae)
by Cho babywook
Summary: kehidupan kyuwook sesudah menikah.. (mungkin ini sakuel dari saengil chukae, mianhae, saranghae) gs/ kyuwook/ oneshoot


Judul: kehidupan kyuwook

Pairing: kyuwook, yemin, eunhae, sibum,

Warning: GS

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~o~

Disebuah ruangan tepatnya didapur ada seorang yeoja mungil sedang sibuk dengan aksi masak memasak.

Ryeowook pov

Perkenalkan nama ku kim ryeowook dan berubah menjadi cho ryeowook enam bulan yang lalu, aku sudah menikah makanya nama marga ku berubah. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa di inha universitas, jurusan seni teater tinggal 1 semester lagi. Jika kalian menanyakan kenapa aku tidak kuliah, itu karena sekarang aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Aku dan kyuhyun baru kenal 1 bulan dan dia langsung melamarku.

Begini ceritanya

Flashback on

"hisk..hisk.. hisk" tangisku memecah ditengah malam yang sunyi dan gelap

"wae! Apa aku tidak pantas untuk mu.. hisk.." teriak ku, untung saja tidak ada orang jika ada pasti orang mengiraku orang gila, aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar, rasanya hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya seperti itu, menyuruhku datang dan saat ku datang dia malah asik bermesraan dengan yeoja lain. Apa dia tidak menganggapku sebagai yeoja chingunya

"hisk.." air mata terus keluar, cukup kim ryeowook kau tidak usah menangisinya, dia adalah lelaki brengsek.

"dimana ini" Tanya ku pada diriku sendiri, gara- gara menangis aku terus berjalan dan lihatlah sekarang aku tidak tau aku ada dimana.

"hai.. yeoja cantik, mau kemana?" Tanya seorang namja kepadaku, dia mencolek dagu dan langsung aku tepis tangannya

"yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan" teriakku.. ' tuhan tolong aku' ucap ku didalam hati

"aigoo.. jangan galak dong chagi"ucap satu namja lagi, aku dikelilingi oleh 3 namja, semakin lama mereka semakin dekat.

"toloooongggg" teriaku kuat.. tuhan tolong aku, siapa saja yang ada tolong aku, umma appa tolong aku

"teriak saja sesuka mu, tidak ada yang akan menolong mu, hahahaha"ucapnya dan tertawa, saat dia semakin dekat dan memaksa untuk mencium ku.. andwaeeee… siapa saja tolong aku

"yak! Hentikan" teriak namja dari kejauhan, aku tidak bisa liatnya secara jelas karena dia berdiri ditempat yang gelap, aku hanya dapat melihat kakinya saja, akibat teriakannya 3 namja itu menjauh dari ku, terima kasih tuhan

"hei.. anak muda jangan sok jadi pahlawan" ucap namja 1

"hajar saja dia.." ucap namja 2

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka bertinju- tinju, namja yang berteriak tadi tersungkur, omoo.. dia terjatuh, dengan cepat aku membantunya

"gwaechana" ucapku dengan panic, bagaimana tidak wajahnya sedikit lebam. Namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, yak apa yang kau pikirkan

"ne.. gwaenchana" ucapnya dan dia berdiri dan memukul 3 namja itu mereka tersungkur.

"apa kau baik- baik saja?" Tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk kan kepala, aku heran kenapa dia bertanya kepadaku padahal dia yang terluka

"aturannya ak.." ucap ku terpotong karena aku melihat salah satu namja itu berdiri dan mengambil kayu hendak memukul namja yang ada didepanku dan sontak aku memeluknya dan memutarkan badannya dan membuat kayu yang keras itu mendarat sempurna di kepalaku dan aku mendengar teriakan namja itu

"nona.. nona, sadarlah" ucapnya namun semakin lama suaranya tidak terdengar lagi

Flashback off

Itu lah awal cerita aku bertemu dengan nya, sejak kejadian itu kyuhyun selalu bertemu dengan ku dan membuat benih- benih cinta tumbuh antara aku ke kyuhyun. Apa kalian mau tau bagaimana kyuhyun melamarku. Itu kejadiannya sangat lucu, bagaimana tidak dia salah orang

Flashback on

Sekarang aku ada ditaman bermain

"aishh.. apa dia lupa kalau dia berjanji dengan ku" dumelku. Itu bukankah kyuhyun tapi kenapa dia ada disana aku berjalan mendekati kesana , eh.. tunggu kenapa dia, bersimpuh sambil membawa bunga dan membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas dan mengucapkan kata- kata "wookie, aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Namun aku tidak bisa mempungkiri kalau aku mencintaimu, saranghae kim ryeowook" ucapnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum rsanya aku ingin sekali tertawa. Saat yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya wajah kyuhyun berubah matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka. Sontak dia berdiri dan membukuk minta maaf

"mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae, saya salah orang" ucapnya berulang kembali sambil membukukkan berulang ulang, yeoja itu langsung pergi.

"bwahahahahah" tawaku pecah aku sungguh tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan ketawaku, kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal kearahku dan menatap tajam

"berhenti ketawa wookie" perintahnya aku masih terus tertawa, namun tawa ku berhenti karena tiba- tiba saja kyuhyun memeluk ku atau lebih tepatnya merapatkan tubuhnya membuat ku terdiam dia menatapku dalam dalam banget.

"m.. ap..apa ka..kau" ucapku gugup bagaimana tidak wajah ku semakin lama semakin dekat

"akhirnya kau diam juga" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ani bukan senyum tapi seriangaian yang sangat mengerikan, aku hanya diam takut melihatnya.

"jangan maca.." ucap ku terpotong

cupp

omo dia mencium tepat dibibirku dia melumat dengan lembut, aku hanya diam terpaku mataku membulat sempurna, dia melepaskan ciuman itu dan tersenyum manis

"wookie.. nawa gyurhonhaejullae?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut sambil tersenyum manis

"I DO" jawabku dengan mantap

"jinjayo?" Tanya nya dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang aku memiliki, ku rasa sekarang pipi ku memanas.

"gomawo" ucapnya sambil mecium keningku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu kami menikah

Flashback off

Jika mengingat kejadian itu rasanya ku ingi tertawa. Dan kemarin tepat 21 juni dimana hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun ku. Dan lagi lagi kyuhyun membuat surprise yang begitu menyebalkan.

Grep

Omo, siapa yang memelukku saat aku menoleh ternyata kyuhyun sudah pulang

Kyuhyun pov

"aku pulang" teriakku namun tidak ada yang menjawab, kemana wookie, aku mencari keseluruh ruangan, namun tidak ketemu, saat aku mencari kedapur. Aku tersenyum melihatnya saat sedang masak sangat terlihat lucu. Dan tumben sekali dia memakai pakaian seperti itu. Kelihatan err.. seksi dengan hotpans, dan tanktop dan rambut nya yang digulung keatas menyisihkan beberapa rambut melihatkan leher putih dan mulus.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang dia terkejut namun tersenyum, aku melesatkan kepalaku kelehernya atau lebih tepatnya mencium lehernya.

"eunghh.. kyu, apa yang kau lakukan"ucapnya,namun aku tidak menjawabnya malah semakin menciumin lehernya

Pletak

"awww.. appo chagi"rengek ku yang didapat tatapan tajam darinya, emang aku takut dengan tatapanmua eoh!. Dia kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan segera kubalik lagi tubuhnya

Scret

Grepp

Aku memeluknya dia juga membalas pelukkan ku

"apa kau capek kyu?" Tanyanya

"ne.. aku sangattt capek" jawabku dan dia melepaskan pelukanku

"jika kau capek istirahat lah dulu sebelum itu mandi, ini masih jam 4 kau bisa tidur dulu menunggu sampai waktu makan malam tiba."ujarnya panjang lebar

~0~

Scret

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh wookie dan memeluknya

Grepp

Wookie membalas pelukan kyuhyun dan menyamankan posisinya

"apa kau capek kyu?" Tanya wookie

"ne.. aku sangattt capek" jawab kyuhyun dengan manja dan wookie melepaskan pelukannya

"jika kau capek istirahat lah dulu sebelum itu mandi, ini masih jam 4 kau bisa tidur dulu menunggu sampai waktu makan malam tiba." Ujar ryeowook panjang lebar

"shireo"tolak kyuhyun

"tapi kat…"ucap ryeowook terpotong

Cupp

Kyuhyun mencium wookie secara tiba- tiba membuat wookie mengerjap matanya karena terkejut, wookie pun memejamkan matanya, mulai terbuai dengan ciuman lembut dari kyuhyun, ciuman yang berlangsung lama ini berakhir dikarenakan pasokan oksigen sudah habis membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman,

"saranghae cho ryeowook" ucap kyuhyun

"nado saranghae cho kyuhyun" jawab ryeowook dengan senyum dan sedetik kemudian

Cupp

kyuhyun mencium ryeowook lagi namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, ciuman yang mulanya lembut semakin ganas,*gak usah dijabarkan ne*

"eungh.. kyuhhhh.." desah wookie karena kyuhyun menggit bibir wookie, ciuman itu turun ke leher dan membuat tanda kepemilikannya.

"kyuhhh… ja..ngannnn, bil….aannng… kkauuuuuu.." ucap ryeowook terbata- bata namun desahan tidak bisa dihentikan

"waeyo" Tanya kyuhyun kini kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya ke ryeowook, wajah ryeowook sudah memerah, jangan lupakan tangannya melingkar manis dipinggang ryeowook

"aa…kku sedang memasak kyu" ucapnya pelan

"salah sendiri kenapa kau menggodaku dengan pakaian seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun namun tidak menghiraukan kata ryeowook. Membuat ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya

"kaja kita buat anak" ajak kyuhyun ke ryeowook, kyuhyun menggendong ryeowook ala bridal style menuju kamar, yang digendong malah bengong sedetik kemudian teriak minta turun.

.

.

Ting teng prank

Seorang namja sedang memasak untuk makan malam, ani tepatnya tengah malam. Mengapa tidak sudah pukul 11 malam

"aishh.. sudah 8 kali aku memasak telur tapi kenapa masih gagal"grutunya

Lihatlah namaj itu membuat dapurnya sangat berantakan, telur pecah dimana mana, 1 piring pecah, kuali terletak dibawah, sayuran yang mulanya di atas meja berserakan dibawah

Ditempatnya didalam kamar seorang yeoja tidur telihat diwajahnya kelelahan mungkin karena efek yang tadi mereka lakukan, tidurnya terusik karena terdengar sesuatu yang rebut diluar. Yeoja itu terbangun dan meilaht kekanan suaminya tidak ada, dengan langkah berat dia memunguti pakaian yang terletak dilantai dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Mari kita lihat namja yang ada didapur, masih sibuk dengan urusan masak memasaknya atau lebih tepatnya merusak dapur. Saat namja itu tengah sibuk dari sudut terlihat yeoja dengan wajah yang benar- benar syok tingkat akut#lebay

"omo..kyuhyun" pekik yeoja itu

"eh.. wookie" jawabnya sambil nyengir

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kenapa dapurku berantakan?"teriak ryeowook

"aku sedang masak wookie" jawab kyuhyun dengan santai

"perutku sangat lapar, aku gak tega membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat sangat lelah" ucap kyuhyun lagi yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh ryeowook

"kenapa kau tidak memasan makanan saja"ketus ryeowook

"oh iya- ya kenapa tidak pesan makanan saja" balas kyuhyun dengan polos sambil tepuk jidat

"tapi… sekarang sudah jam 11, mana ada yang buka" ucapnya lagi

"aku sungguh lapar wookie" ucapnya lagi dan lagi

"huft.. baiklah aku akan memasakkan mu sesuatu"ucap ryeowook pasrah, ryeowook pun mulai membersihkan dapur namun saat dia mau membersihkan kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan ryeowook, sontak ryeowook kaget

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap ryeowook

"aku… tentu saja membantumu untuk membersihkan ini"jawabnya santai, yang dihadiahkan ryeowook tatapan tajam

"lebih baik kau keluar biar aku yang bersihkan ini semua, aku tidak mau pekerjaan ku bertambah tiga kali lipat" tolak ryeowook

"shireo!, aku ingin membantu mu aku tidak mau kau sakit, aku tau kau pasti kecapean karena kita abis.." ucap kyuhyun terpotong

"stop! Baiklah kau lap ini, lalu kau buang sampah ini" sambung ryeowook dengan cepat dia tidak mau membahas soal 'itu'

Cukup lama ryeowook dan kyuhyun membersihkan dapur akibat kyuhyun, bau amis dimana- mana dengan hati yang terpaksa ryeowook mengepel berulang kali. Sekitar 25 menit mereka selesai membersihkan dapur, dan 10 menit ryeowook telah selesai memasak.

"ini, hanya ada ramyun dikulkas, telur sudah habis kau pecahkan, sayuran ku terbuang semua. Dan hanya ini yang tersisah"ucap ryeowook, yang dibalas cengiran oleh kyuhyun

"gomawo chagi" ucap kyuhyun

"kau tidak makan" ucapnya lagi, dijawab gelengan ryeowook

"tadi pagi kau juga tidak makan, sekarang kau harus makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit" omel kyuhyun

"ani.. aku tidak mau makan, sekarang sudah malam aku tidak suka makan malam nanti aku gendut"tolak ryeowook

"kau harus makan, buka mulut mu wookie"paksa kyuhyun menyendokkan ramyun ke ryeowook dan ryeowook menutup mulutnya rapat rapat

"ayo, cepat buka mulutmu, jika kau tak mau buka mulut mu, aku akan melakukan hal.." ucap kyuhyun dengan seringaian terpatri manis diwajahnya, saat ryeowook mau menjawab

hupp

"ap.. muaommnmn" jawab ryeowook namun dia tidak dapat melanjutkan apa yang dia katakan, karena mulutnya berisi penuh dengan ramyun, ryeowook menatap kesal kearah kyuhyun

"wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun

"kau!" ucap ryeowook dan meninggalkan kyuhyun, kyuhyun memanggilnya namun tidak dihiraukan oleh ryeowook.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyinari , burung- burung bernyanyi. Seorang namja dan yeoja tidur, namun tidak untuk yeoja tersbut matanya terbuka karena merasa hari sudah pagi. Saat yeoja itu bangun dia merasakan perutnya sakit

"aduuhhh… kyu perutku.."erangnya sambil memegang perutnya, membuat namja yang ada disamping langsung bangun

"sakit, yang mana sakit wookie"jawabnya panic

"paeruttt.. ku.. sakittt kyu.."ucap ryeowook

Dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun menelepon dokter pribadi, beberapa saat kemudian dokter kim datang, dan langsung memeriksa keadaan ryeowook

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya" ucap kyuhyun

"apa istri saya kena penyakit maag"

"apa istri saya.."ucap kyuhyun namun kali ini terpotong

"yak! Kyu kenapa kau bicara terus" ucap ryeowook yang memandangnya kesal, yang dibalas cengiran oleh kyuhyun

"istri anda baik- baik saja, itu dikarenakan dia tidak makan saja. dia harus banyak makan, karena saat ini kondisi kehamilannya sangat lemah" ucap dokter kim panjang lebar

"hamil" ucap kyuhyun dan ryeowook secara bersamaan

"ne, istri anda sudah memasuki bulan kedua" jawab dokter kim

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"ucap dokter kim, kyuhyun mengantar dokter tersebut keluar, dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar untuk menemui istrinya

"kau ingin makan apa chagi, kata dokter kau harus makan, biar aku yang masakin" ucap kyuhyun dengan semangat

"aniyo.. aku tidak mau kau yang masak, yang ada dapur berantakan"tolak ryeowook

"yasudah kalau gitu kita makan diluar saja ne" tawar kyuhyun, yang dianggukkan oleh ryeowook

"kenapa kau tidak menyadari kalau kau hamil, eoh?"Tanya kyuhyun

"ntahlah, aku tidak tau"

"kalau sudah 2 bulan, berarti kado yang aku buat pas tanggal 21 itu berasil" ujar kyuhyun, bluss wajah ryeowook langsung memerah, bagaimana tidak jika dipikir- pikirkan memang benar kado yang diberikan kyuhyun itu berhasil (?)

"chagi, morning kiss " ucap kyuhyun manja

"shireo!" tolak ryeowook

"wae?.. kenapa kau tidak m… mmpth" ucpa kyuhyun terpotong karena ryeowook sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kyuhyun hanya sebentar dan langsung pergi kemar mandi, yang meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terkejut

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"hisk… hisk… eomma. Hisk" tangisan seorang anak perempuan kecil berumuran 7 tahun, berlari kedapur untuk mengadu kelakuan appa, dan saudara kembarnya

"wae? Chagi" Tanya eommanya yang tak lain adalah ryeowook

"appa dan ryeokyu oppa, cuekin hyunie" adunya

"yasudah sini, temani eomma saja didapur. Ok" ucap ryeowook, sebenarnya ryeowook sudah kesal dengan kyuhyun, dari tadi dia memanggil tidak disahuti

"ne.. eomma kita ngerjain appa dan ryeo oppa yok" ajak ryeohyun

"boleh, eomma ada caranya" ucap ryeowook gak kalah semangat dan membisikkan rencana tersebut kepada anaknya

Kita beralih keruang tamu, seorang namja yang sudah berumuran masih saja sibuk dengan game psp bersama anak laki- lakinya. Saat sedang asyik bermain datang seorang anak kecil menangis

"appa… hisk.. appa.. umma.. hisk.. umma" tangis yeoja kecil, membuat sang appa dan oppanya mempausekan permainannya

"uljima chagi, umma kenapa?" ucap appanya yang tak lain kyuhyun

"umma.. hisk.. pingsan hisk" ucapnya sontak membuat kyuhyun dan anak laki-lakinya yang tak lain kembaran ryeohyun yaitu ryeokyu kaget

"umma pingsan didapur"ucapnya lagi, kyuhyun dan ryeokyu pergi kedapur diikuti ryeohyun

Saat didapur ryeowook tergeletak membuat kyuhyun dan ryeokyu panic, ryeohyun tetap menangis dan semenit kemudian ryeokyu menagis

"appa… umma kenapa.. hisk…" tangis ryeokyu

"wookie… bangun.." ucap kyuhyun panic sambil menepuk pipi ryeowook

"umma… hiskk.. jebal bangun… hisk, ryeokyu janji… hisk… tidak … hisk..akan bermain game lagi… dan akan hisk.. mendengarkan panggilan umma hisk" ucapnya panjang lebar dengan tersedu- sedu

"wookie… bangun chagi.. maafkan aku, tadi tidak mendengarkan panggilan mu" ucap kyuhyun lirih

"umma sudah cukup pingsannya, mereka sudah minta maaf.. kita berhasil umma" ucap ryeohyun santai dan tertawa melihat oppa dan appanya tampang sedih dan ryeowook pun bangun

"bwahhahahahah.." tawa ryeowook dan ryeohyun membuat kyuhyun dan ryeokyu menatap kedua makhluk itu sebal tingkat iblis

"jadi kalian mengerjai kami eoh! Itu tidak lucu cho ryeowook, cho ryeohyun"jawab kyuhyun sambil manatap tajam seketika ryeowook dan ryeohyun berhenti tertawa. Ryeokyu menatap kesal kearah umma dan adiknya, dan malu karena suadh menangis. Ryeokyu membisik sesuatu kepada sang appa sedetik kemudian kyuhyun+ ryeokyu menyeringai

"saatnya pembalasan" ucap kyuhyun dan ryeokyu secara bersamaan membuat dua yeoja menatap takut. Karena takut ryeohyun berlari, dan dikejar oleh ryeokyu, sambil berteriak

"sekarang giliran mu chagi" ucap kyuhyun

"aaa…ppaa, yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap ryeowook takut

"aku? Tentu saja menghukum mu" jawabnya santai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke ryeowook saat ryeowook memundurkan kepala kyuhyun langsung menrik tengkuk ryeowook dan

Cup

Kyuhyun mencium bibir ryeowok cukup lama namun sangat panas, kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman saat kebutuhan oksigen sudah abis.

"saranghae cho ryeowook"

"nado saranghae cho kyuhyun"

"gomawo, telah menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk ku dan anak- anak ku"

"appa, umma.. kami lapar" ucap kedua anak kemabar secara bersamaan

"ne kajja, kita makan diluar saja" ajak kyuhyun kepada 2 anak dan istrinya

End

Hehe… #nyengir tutup muka

eothoke ceritanya?

Menarikkah, ceritanya kepanjangan ya?

Banyak yang minta sakuel cerita seangil chukae, mianhae saranghae dan ini yang bisa aku sajikan..

Apa ini sesuai yang kalian inginkan..

GomaWOOK, thaKYU, arigato, hatur nuhun yang sudah review ff ku,

Mohon reviewnya..

Sekali lagi reviewnya..


End file.
